Dream A Little Dream Of Me
by catandmouse10
Summary: Jemma Simmons has dreams of her Soulmate leading up to their meeting.


A/N: Time for a new story. This time it is gonna be a story about a pairing I have never written about before. And that pairing would be Steve Rogers and Jemma Simmons. I feel bad about shipping them, you know because of Captain Hill and Clemma. But then again I can ship whatever I want. This will be the second story in my Soulmate AU series. I am on a little Jemma Simmons kick. I hope you guys like it and leave kudos and comments if you want. And Happy New Year Everyone!

Dream A Little Dream Of Me

Jemma Simmons' mother had told her that her dreams would offer her clues about her Soulmate when she was young. At first Jemma didn't buy into the idea of Soulmates, but when she looked at her parents she figured it couldn't be all that bad. She just wondered if she was meant to have one. Her mother had also told her that some people weren't meant to have one. Maybe she was one of those people. Maybe she was suppose to just make the world a better place through her research. She held onto that thought as long as she could.

Well, until the dreams started anyway.

Her mother had never told her how she would know she was dreaming about her Soulmate, but when the first dream began Jemma just knew. "In The Mood" by the Glenn Miller orchestra filled her ears, but soon the music was being drowned out by the sound of laughter. Her heart skipped a beat and she knew that was her Soulmate's laugh. His laugh was a pleasant sound, a sound she knew would be comforting to her in the future, if she didn't forget it.

Jemma would tell her mother that she was afraid she would forget her Soulmate's laugh. Her mother laughed and told her that at a period of time in her life Jemma might forget his laugh, but when she heard it again she would know that person was a her Soulmate.

The next dream she had about her Soulmate was of him speaking. He spoke three languages, English, German, and French. His voice was deep and smooth and Jemma wished that he was hear now, so she could here it everyday. She figured he was an American, because of his accent. She didn't know where in America he had come from. If she did a little research, maybe she could figure it out. He spoke French and German like he was a native speaker of both countries.

She wondered why he had an interest in learning those two languages? Did he learn them because he wanted too? Or because he had to learn them? She was unsure, but she knew someday she would be able to ask him.

Jemma got a glimpse of him in her next dream, it was the back of his head, but it was still him. The first thing she noticed was that he had dark blond hair. The next she noticed was how it glistened in the sun as he stared out into the ocean. It was like a million little strands of gold were growing out of the top of his head. She had never thought she would be into blonds, but she was wrong. Now if only she could see his face.

And if he had known what she was thinking, he began to turn his head towards. However, the sound of her alarm clock blaring pulled her out of her dream. "Oh Bloody Hell" she muttered as she threw the covers off and got ready to begin her day.

Maybe in her next dream she would get to see his face.

Sadly, in the next dream she wouldn't see his face, but she would see his hands. The first glimpse of his hand he was reaching out to pick up a round object, it looked like it was stainless steel. However, she couldn't be too sure. She wondered what the object in his hand was. She honestly hoped the next dream cleared up things for her. But in a way she was honestly suppose to have little glimpses of this person's life.

Why ruin the surprise you knew would come later?

The next glimpse was of him holding his hand out to someone, like he was trying to save them from falling. As it turns out, that is exactly what he was trying to do, except the person he was trying to save lost his grip and ended up falling a very long way down. Jemma's heart broke for her Soulmate. He had lost his friend. She wished she could take away the pain, but she knew she couldn't.

Jemma would leave college with two PhD's. She was only seventeen and had a million questions she needed answered. This was why she ended up joining SHIELD. But once she joined SHIELD, she wasn't having any dreams of her Soulmate. Maybe he worked for SHIELD. That would be a nice advantage, she wouldn't have to keep her job a secret from him. Only time would tell if he was here or not.

There were rumors going around that they had Captain America and that he was alive. Which, was impossible, but Jemma knew there was no point in arguing with Fitz about it. He was going to believe and it turns out he was right. Agent Coulson brought her and Fitz into the loop when he asked them to take a look at the shield that he had been found with and find out what it had been made of. Jemma figured they wanted to make him a new one.

She took the shield from Coulson and held it out in front of her. Suddenly, she remembered the round object from one of her Soulmate dreams. It was about the same size as this shield, the only difference was it wasn't painted red, white, and blue. Plus, there was no star in the middle. But Jemma couldn't shake the feeling that he could be her Soulmate, even though it would be crazy if he was.

Jemma gave the shield back to Fitz and began working on something else. Captain America was not her Soulmate and she needed to distance herself from the case, and she did.

A year later she began having dreams again. This time he was sitting at a table eating french fries. She could see his arm this time and what he was wearing looked a lot like Captain America's uniform. Sure, Jemma could deny it all she want, but it was beginning to look like the Star-Spangled man with a plan was her Soulmate.

She honestly had no issues with him as a Soulmate. He was kind, handsome, and fought hard for his country. She just never thought that a man who had been born in 1918 would be her Soulmate.

Jemma would end up joining Agent Coulson's team and wouldn't have another dream for over a year. She was getting used to her life without those dreams, but the only time she ever saw Captain America was when he was on TV. He was a super hero and an amazing man, how he could be her Soulmate? She really didn't know.

Her last dream about her Soulmate would be about someone watching "I Love Lucy." It was a great show, she wasn't gonna lie. But she honestly couldn't see Captain America watching it.

The Avengers know Coulson is alive and they aren't happy about it. They would have never found out about it, if the base hadn't been attacked by HYDRA agents. Jemma is running down a corridor when she comes face to face with a HYDRA agent and he has a gun. He begins to fire at her and she thinks she is going to die, but thankfully she is saved by Captain America, himself.

She watches as he throws his shield, knocking the HYDRA agent who had been shooting at her unconscious. She felt her cheeks flush as he turned to face her. "Are you okay. Ma'am?" He asked her before he offered her his hand, so he could get her out of the base safely.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked up at him and smiled softly. He tilted his head to the side and looked at her oddly. Did he have dreams about her to? Did he hear her voice in his dreams? She took his hand and he rand over to the unconscious man so he could grab his shield. Jemma knew now Steve Rogers was her Soulmate, she couldn't deny it anymore.

Now, the only problem was bringing up the subject to him without sounding crazy.

He held into her hand tightly as he lead her out of the base and ten minutes later they were standing outside what used to be the base. He let go of her hand and she let it drop back to her side.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked her. "I only ask because I should probably go back in there and help the others."

"Of course I'll be alright, go help your friends," She replied. "Just be careful, okay?"

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. He leaned down and whispered "I wouldn't want to lose my Soulmate, just when I found her." Jemma's brown eyes grew in shock as he kissed her gently on the cheek. He pulled away and went back into the base. She knew he would come back and was thankful she didn't have to start the conversations about Soulmates with him.


End file.
